I scream for ice cream
by AllSortsOfSpecial
Summary: What happens when a very hungry and grouchy King of Vampires goes to the basement for his blood but instead runs into something he's never seen before, ice cream? Alucard's first run in with the evil substance.


**Credit for writing the story goes to: PoisonLikeScorpia**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone/thing from Hellsing.**

* * *

"What is this?" A dark voice growled. The owner of the voice held up his arm thrusting the object that rested in his slender fingers in the face of the person he was speaking to. A frustrated look was on his face; annoyance showing through his eyes that were almost hidden by orange glasses. The female he was talking to looked at the object with a smile.

"It's ice cream!" She exclaimed.

------------------------------------------------Earlier that Day-------------------------------------------------

A young woman of short stature and a sunny smile held a cart gently in her firm but feminine grip. Her dark brown eyes scanned the shelves before falling to the list that laid on the child seat of her cart. Random items on the list had neat little checks by them; only two were left unchecked. She looked back up from her list and bit her lip. She walked farther down the aisle, running a hand through her silky, short, brown hair. Her lips parted in a smile as she reached up one of her hands. She stood on her toes and grabbed what she wanted, placing it into the partially full cart.

"Check." Her soft voice chirped as she picked up her pen and list; she checked off the item and nodded. Only one thing left and she knew exactly where it was. She strolled happily down the aisle and turned to the right. She had a determined gaze, looked around and gave a small 'Ah – Ha!' when she found what she wanted. She picked up her find and put it in the cart, checking it off her list. An accomplished look adorn her face as she made her way to the check out.

"Find everything ma'am?" The polite man asked.

"I certainly did" She replied happily.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The young woman struggled to shut the door as she carried in the groceries. She finally managed to kick the door closed and entered the kitchen. She sat the bags down on the table with a sigh before quickly putting everything away. Soon she was left with one item in her hand and no room. She pursed her lips as she thought for a moment. The fingers on the hand that rested on her hip strummed lightly before she rose her hand up to snap; she had the perfect place to put it! She left the kitchen and toward the door that led to the basement. Her hand reached out once again as she grabbed the cold, brass doorknob. The door swung open with ease and the woman made her descend down the stairs. Bright eyes spotted what she wanted and she quickened her pace. She didn't like it down here, so the sooner she got out the better.

A lid on a hinge flew open and the woman stared down, her eyes shining with a thoughtful expression. A tapping sound came from her nails that drummed on the hard surface. Where to put it? Well, like someone once said, 'when there is no room, make some!' After a few minutes of moving everything around the lid shut and the woman looked triumphant. Now she could finally finish up the other chores. Turning on her heels the young lady made her way out of the basement and into the laundry room.

Of course she didn't know that right after she left the basement a man had drifted down there. He was hungry and knew exactly what he wanted. Only, when he opened the freezer it wasn't where he had last left it. His eyes narrowed as he picked up the object that had replaced what he wanted. He knew who moved it and he was defiantly not happy. He stalked up the stairs and into the laundry room, where he met his blood hider humming happily.

"What is this?" A dark voice growled. The owner of the voice held up his arm thrusting the object that rested in his slender fingers in the face of the person he was speaking to. A frustrated look was on his face; annoyance showing through his eyes that were almost hidden by orange glasses. The female he was talking to looked at the object with a smile.

"It's ice cream!" She exclaimed.

The annoyance was still in the man's eyes as he stared at the object in his hand. Ice cream huh? Well it was no use for him. He wanted to know where his blood went.

"Where is my blood?" The man asked, not looking up from the carton.

"Somewhere in the freezer. Now go put the ice cream back." The woman answered.

The man thought about it for a second before getting a brilliant idea. He smirked and tossed up the ice cream, easily catching it.

"You don't get this until I get my blood." He said as he turned around.

"But it's going to. . ." She sighed as he walked out the door ". . . Melt."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Here!" The women held up the packet of blood with one hand on her hip. It had taken a little but she finally found it.

"Good." The man took the pack and tore it open, pouring it in the wine glass on the table.

"Where's the ice cream Alucard?"

"I shot it . . ." He answered coolly, sipping from the glass.

"You what!?"

"It turned into a puddle; it was making a mess so I threw it out the window and shot it."

The woman stared at him in disbelief before just shaking her head and walking away. She made a mental note to put her ice cream in the kitchen freezer from now on before returning to finish up the laundry.

The End

**

* * *

**

**Thank you for reading, please reveiw and comment.**


End file.
